Lost And Found
by snowwinter486
Summary: A pheniox will be reborn from it's own ashes. Vongola burned down. And, with Sawada Tsunayoshi, it'll obtained their title as 'Number one', even if they aren't the Pirate King... AllTsuna and for CP9-lovers only.
1. Ye Gods!

X-over AU.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is left to pick up the pieces and make sure that the Vongola rises once more.  
EVERYONE IS TWO YEARS OLDER! (Tsuna is 17, do the math)

Warning: cursing, fighting, blood/gore, hinted allTsuna, slight crack, angst, bad jokes, Xanxus, alcohol drinking, smoking, SPOILER-ALERT ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, any of its characters, and any of the songs.

-x-

A black Jolly Rodgers flag showed high up in the sky, with a black 'X' going across from corner to corner, the skull was found surrounded by frozen fire.

This was the flag for the Vongola.

And currently, the tenth generation of Vongola is next to another skinny male, slightly taller than him, with black hair and a large grin on his face, a straw-hat proudly sat on his head. That is Monkey D. Lufy, the rubber-man.

Next to the pair was a smaller male with large glasses, fear written all over his face, that was Coby.

And finally, our favorite Sawada Tsunayoshi with the natural crazy spikes in his hair, but long stands coming around his shoulders at random times, but still looks good. His honey brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight as the trio looked from their seat on the wall.

Currently staring at a bounty hunter, Roronora Zoro.

Well, more like, Luffy went over to the man, talked a little and came back.

Walking back to the village, Tsuna kept his mouth shut.

"So, just because he killed his dog, Zoro was arrested?" Coby asked, making the situation clear as the young girl nodded her head.

"That's right! Raise your head and I call my father to kill all of you!" Lieutenant Morgan's son, a highly noble brat, was walking around, center-stage as villagers' heads touched the ground, almost as though they were worshipping him.

"Do you want to have a public execution like Zoro?" he asked, and at last, the group looked over at the man, "That's right, he'll die in three days!" he screamed happily.

"Three days?" Luffy asked, "I thought that he had a month," he said, standing up while the words from the tied up samurai rung through his head.

"_If I survive for one month, that bastard kid will let me go,_" he had grinned, completely confident with his choice.

Twitching, an arm grabbed the man's collar, and the other fist slammed into the guy's cheek, sending him flying.

"Hey! What are you doing? Do you want the marines as your enemy?" Coby demanded, utter surprise all over his face as the white 27 mittens on Tsuna glowed orange for a moment.

"Marines," the man snarled underneath his breath.

"I decided, Zoro is going to join my crew!" Luffy growled out.

"W-what?" rumors and talking went around the village like a wild fire.

"You... you bastard! Do you know who I am?" the one on the floor withered around, "I am Lieutenant Morgan's son! You'll receive a death sentence!" he screamed, running away with two marine soldiers as his crutches.

"He... ran away?" Tsuna scoffed, "What a wimp. If he wants us dead," eyes flashed orange, "Fight us yourself," he spat as he turned to Luffy, "Smooth," he sighed, eyes flashing back into a less-scary brown.

As the girl, Rika, was rushed out of the scene, Luffy and Tsuna waved to her, smiles on their faces as the rubber man turned to the execution site, "Alright then. Let's go get Zoro."

"Sure," the reply was simple as Coby paled further.

"Tsuna! You're smart! Why-?"

"I... have a score to settle with the marines..."

"What a fool," Zoro sighed.

"Luffy? I know, but I think he has potential to be the pirate king," flinching, Zoro turned his glare to the man who talked, and his mouth dropped.

"V-Vongola?" he stammered.

"Hmm? You know who I am?" Tsuna said, and sighed, "C'mon, Coby!" he called over the wimp, "I hear people coming," fire erupted from his hands as his eyes turned orange.

"Is... I... I thought all of the Vongola were hunted down and killed," the bandana wearing man gasped, as Coby the ex-cabin boy rushed to the scene, hearing everything, "I never knew that there was a survivor..."

"If it got out that Vongola was still here, that means that the Government failed at their own mission. That's bad for the public, so they would come up with lies to tell, that's the government," Tsuna said as his eyes casually glanced around, "They hurt my family. I don't give them any mercy," he snarled, and then his eyes flickered to Coby, "That means that if you come at me in the sea, I will kill you."

"A... ah..."

"But he's not the one that killed-"

Cutting Zoro off, "Anyone who harms my family is the enemy. And, I'm alive," he sighed, "I had hoped you were smarter than that. Have you seen my bounty before?" he asked.

"N-no..." the swordsman said.

"Why do you think that?" the orange eyes narrowed at the crowd in front of him, "Exactly, they think I'm dead. But I'm not, you know what that means? They will figure out that my familiga isn't dead either. And they know that, that's why I've been hunted and attempted assassination came at me every day."

"O-oh... So... The rumors are true... Would the Vongola rise once more?" Coby asked, "I heard Alvida talk about you guys and said that you fell apart when the King of the Pirates died, getting Whitebeard's pirates at number one," he said.

"Yeah, the Cradle Affair," Tsuna sighed, "The one thing that got Vongola laughed out, for falling," eyes narrowed even further, "And then, we were chased down, and killed in front of one another," gritting his teeth, "I'll never forgive someone that hurts my family."

"...I'll join," Zoro sighed, "I'll become a pirate," he said, surprising the group.

"Really? Luffy would enjoy that dearly," the tenth Vongola leader said with a soft smile on his face, but the green-haired man stared at him in shock.

"BANG!" the shot was heard and in went through Tsuna's left arm, that was in front of Coby, as though to protect the man.

Sending two glares up, the brunet turned to the man that was protected, "Are you okay?"

"A-Are you okay?" he responded and a warm smile was all he received.

"Not until my family is happy," he responded.

"So... Good luck with the navy, you do know that you'll have to go against Luffy one day, right?" the man asked, as though killing time.

"Yeah..." Coby sighed, "I can't believe that he would want to become the Pirate King though..."

"P-pirate king?" Zoro was stunned, "That guy?"

"Yeah," Tsuna nodded, "He can do it," he said.

"Wait... So, you're not the captain?"

"Hmm? Of course I'm not a captain, I'm the leader of Vongola, but the Straw-Hats and us made a treaty, that's the only reason why I'm with Luffy."

"Wait... So... Who did I pledge my loyalty to?"

"Luffy."

"...Oh shit."

"Be happy, that guy... He'll make it there. Well then, I'll see you guys then too," he grinned.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Zoro muttered.

"Ah..." Coby seemed traumatized, "B-blood..."

"...Hurry up and untie him," Tsuna commanded and the marine-wannabe nodded rushing over to the tied man.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he demanded, "They're going to free me in a month!" he yelled.

"If they were going to free you in a month, why would he be going around town, saying that you'll be publicly executed in three days, and than say that he lied to you?"

"Please... You and Luffy, and on top of that... Tsuna!" he called out, desperate now, "If you guys fight your way out, you'll get off the island! Although I won't force you to be a pirate," the sentence was directed to the surprised tied-up man, "I want to at least help out Luffy and Tsuna, they saved me! They... They at least deserve to get out to the world!" tears rolled down his face, "Puh...Please..."

"Hold it right ther-!" the man talking dropped down onto the floor, along with half of the men, and all eyes were directed to where the orange flames came from.

"W-what the hell? Who the hell?"

"Tenth Generation Leader of Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said simply, earning a loud laugh from a large, buff man.

"I never knew that trash like Vongola was still alive!" he screamed in laughter.

"I never knew that people lower than the marines existed, maybe you spent too much time here," the dead-panned answer came.

"VOI!" a scream came as a long silver haired jumped down, "Oi, chibi-boss!" the man was really, really loud, "I finally found you!" he screamed.

"Ah... Squalo," Tsuna nodded his head at the man, who jumped down next to him, sword drawn, "I'm glad to see that you're not dead yet. Xanxus would be disappointed," he said.

"Huh? Is the boss with you?" he asked and the brunet shook his head.

"W-what the hell?" Zoro and Coby said in unison.

"Ah, this is Squalo," Tsuna said, "Squalo, the wimp is Coby and the tied-up guy is Zoro."

"Zoro... Aren't you a samurai of three swords?" Squalo's grin widened, "I want a fight," he said.

"No killing other than marines," Vongola decimo snarled, "After that, we'll talk," a dangerous aura surrounded the man, causing the older and taller man to flinch, twitch, but sigh and listen to him.

"As long as we're here," a half-smile was visable from the back side as Tsuna turned his head slightly, "You won't die. I won't allow it. Besides, it seems as though he's finished."

At those words a man jumped out of a window and in front of the group, and Squalo scoffed, "VOI! That was my prey!" he snarled and then, muttering under his breath, "Chibi-boss is so much more cooler..."

"W-what kind of human are you!" Zoro demanded out of the man that deflected all of the bullets.

A grin was his response followed by some words, "The Pirate King!"

A sigh escaped his lips as Luffy held three swords, "Those are all mine," he said, "I use a three-swords to fight," he said.

"Oh really? That's interesting," Squalo interjected, a grin growing on his face, "I can't wait for a battle."  
"Who're you?" Luffy asked.

"That's Squalo. Squalo, that's Luffy, the to-be Pirate King," Tsuna said.

"Yeah, I got that a long time ago," the man scoffed.

"Well then, are we just going to watch?" Luffy was getting all the ropes off as the marines came with swords and ready to attack, running head-on as the rubber man slowly got each and every one of them off.

"Move, and I kill you," the snarled voice came from the one and only Roronora Zoro as the brunet whistled.

"Pretty cool," he commented, "Now then," blasting all of them off, "I don't remember them being this weak..." he muttered to himself.

As Zoro and Luffy talked for a couple of moments, Tsuna and Squalo already killed all of the marines, leaving the lieutenant left, stunned.

"W-what?"

"VOI! The Vongola wasn't at the top of the world for nothing!" Squalo screamed.

"Tell this to your 'World Government', that Vongola will rise once more, and bring the world out of the dark!" the young leader yelled, raising his voice for the first time in a couple of years, "...Our job here is done," walking away, he winked at Luffy, "Give him a good one, Pirate King, I expect to see you later."

"W-what?"

"VOI!" running to the man, "What are you doing!"

"I have no need to get rid of that man," Tsuna replied, "He's not worth killing, let Luffy do the honors, I can't wait to see him again," a smile on his face as his fire was extinguish, "Let's go."

Grumbling under his breath, Squalo reluctantly followed.

After stealing a marine ship, the pair sailed off, an amused look on their faces while some marine members tried to attack them from behind.

"VOI! The power of VONGOLA!" he screamed, slicing another person up.

Nonetheless, the boat was a blood-house within half an hour, "VOI! Chibi-brat!" the silver haired-swordsman called as he sat down with the man in the kitchen, one of the areas with less blood, and ate a simple omelet.

Silent for a moment, while took his first bite, the shark's eyes lit up with surprise and passion as he downed the first plate, immediately demanding for another one, making up an excuse for everytime he got a new plate with food.

"Calm down and just eat," Tsuna sighed, "There's enough for all of us," he said, smiling ever so lightly at the man that appeared to be still hungry after his 21th plate of food, "So then, where's next?"

In between swallowing food and continuously shoving more food into his mouth and chewing, "Well, according to my log post," he took out a compass, "We should be going to open sea, the next island should come within a day," the man said with a almost serious expression, "Damn it, where's the fucking boss?" he cursed in between mouthfuls of food.

"Why? Well, where ever he is, I feel bad for the people he's with," the Vongola leader said, and the Varia Rain Guardian nodded his head, shuddering slightly.

"More tea!" he demanded and sighing once more, the brunet stood up, taking the kettle off of the stove. _This was going to be a long one..._

- One Day Later-

"VOI! CHIBI-BOSS!" Squalo screamed as the brunet walked out of one of the rooms, a book in hand.

"Yeah?" he called back to the shark, who was in the crow's next.

"There's a ship over there!" he called, "It's the sailing restrauant!" the man sounded all too happy about this.

Sighing the younger man called back up, "Go where something prestenable, and then we'll enter the place!" walking back inside to change out of his bloodied tuxedo, and into a fresh pair, he walked back out, the long, silver-haired swordsman waiting for him.

"The... Baratie?" Tsuna read aloud as he stepped into the restraunt, and automatically, rumors went around like wild-fire.

"You guys aren't marines..." one of the men said, surprised and almost stunned.

Twitching, honey eyes flashed into a frozen orange, "Don't compare me to trash like them," he snarled, and immediately, everything went silent.

"...Who are you?" an elderly-looking man, with a long blonde mustache in braids walked in, with the wooden leg, Squalo's grin widened.

"We're Von-"

"This is Squalo," Tsuna interrupted the shark, eyes warm and his smile matching so, "And I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," everything just stopped.

They couldn't believe what they heard.

Was the Vongola, once upon a time the greatest pirates that ever sailed the seas, here? And what was their purpose.

"B-boss?" snapping his attention to a purple haired woman, with the pineapple-like hair, walked into the room.

"Chrome?" the young Vongola smiled, relaxing, "Good to see that your okay."

The young woman blushed, "Hmm? Decimo! You're here!" a blonde male with a large scar going across his face rushed to the scene, followed by another male with a white beanie on his head, purple hair sticking out the ends.

"Ah... Vongola," the man sounded somewhat relieved.

The room's temperature dropped further.

_Vo... Vongola..._

"Ah... Chrome-chan!" a tall blonde male with a swirly eyebrow waltzed in, and then, stared at Tsuna, "Why, the heaven's bestow me another angel!" he cried happily.

"VOI?" Squalo cried, almost in disgust as a certain, flamboyant sun guardian he worked with ran through his head, and twitched drawing his sword, "I'm going to kill-"

"No. You will not," Vongola's words were law as the shark sighed, and put the blade away.

"Boss," turning his glance over at his mist guardian, "Is... Is Mukuro-san okay?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

The brunet flinched, and looked away, "He... He's alive..." he responded, "But..."

"But?" Ken and Chisuka are now officially apart of the conversation.

"He's in Impel Down," he sighed, receiving large eyes from the others, "I don't know how, so... I plan on breaking him out. I don't know how but," turned to the others, he bowed his head, "I need your help to get in there and get him out. Will you come with me?" he asked, dead serious.

"W-what ever the boss says, is law. Disobeying isn't a word in my dictionary," the soft smile from Chrome answered all.

"Thank you, Chrome," nodding his head at the girl.

"Don't get us wrong Vongola, we're only coming because of Mukuro-sama!" Ken snarled, "Don't get cocky!"

Grinning happily, the head chef from before came in, "Are you guys with them?" he asked Chrome and the others.

"Ah... Head Chef Zeff..." they nodded their heads.

"...You're a pirate?" he asked.

"I'm proud to be so!" Ken roared.

"Then leave, you have the ocean to explore," he said, nodding his head.

"Th-thank you!" Chrome said, smiling, "Your hospitality was wonderful," blushing ever so lightly.

"...Come back anytime," he said grinning lightly at them, and then turned to Tsuna, "...Vongola. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, I'm in your debt."

"VOI!" Squalo ran to the group, "Chibi-brat! The marines are here!" he called and the brunet twitched, eyes already orange, fire at his forehead and his fists.

"Well then," a smirk appeared on his face, "We get another ship," he said, blasting through the door and began attacking the marine ship.

Inside the Baratie, the blonde chef was confused and stunned as he saw bodies fly all around, the ship sinking already, and five figures visible, "Who...What are they?"

"...They are Vongola," Chef Zeff said.

"Vongola? Weren't they hunted down and killed?"

"Not all of them. He's the tenth generation leader," the head continued to explain, "Vongola was once supposed to be the next Pirate King, but a betrayal within Vongola caused it to fall. Meaning, Vongola was a laughing stock," the blonde was silent, "And years later, Vongola will rise once more..." and more quietly, "They have the most chances of becoming the world leader."

"SANJI! Come over here! We need a waiter!" the blonde put out his smoke and walked out of the room. The words running through his head.

_Hunted down and killed... _A couple of days later, he met a rubber-man, saying that he was going to become the Pirate King, and surprisingly, he joined their crew. _Vongola... I wish to meet you again, seashells..._

Sailing was less then peaceful as Ken and Squalo continuously fought, and young Vongola telling them to calm down. Just after a couple of seconds within hearing radius, and they are already at endless bickering.

Chrome was helping out in the kitchen and with the basic cleaning work, like bathing, cleaning the dishes with decimo, doing the laundry with the tenth, and relaxing.

"Is this good, Vongola?" meanwhile, Chisuka had their Jolly Rodgers done.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Tsuna grinned happily, "Thank you," he said, and then put the flag up.

The flag with the Jolley Rodgers an 'X' on either eye, a phoenix proudly behind it, as though it was engulfed with flames. And of course, the skull held the Vongola Sign on the forehead, directly in the center of the forehead.

"But... Boss?"

"Yes, Chrome?"

"Why a phoenix?"

"Well, there are two reasons. One of them is because when a phoenix dies, it's reborn, sort of like a dying-will," the group nodded their heads, the reason was pretty obvious, "And because they can be reborn."

Confused looks went all around.

"No matter how many times killed or knocked down, the phoenix will be reborn, no matter what. An endless cycle of rebirth and death," a grin on his face, Tsuna was very proud of himself.

"Is that the tattoo you have on your back of?" Chisuka asked.

"Yep."

Nonetheless, it was the truth.

A phoenix on his back, the winds and feathers and fire rushing off against his arms, the tail split in to, slipping down and around his legs. And at the base of the left side of his neck was the head, and on the other side, near the front, was a large 'X', indicating that he was who he was. And then, of course, the magical Vongola tattoo on his chest, showing where the heart is, and of course, the Vongola sign on everything else that he owns.

Wearing his rings proudly on his neck, on a chain, that magically gets to his fingers when his mittens turn into his gloves. Made specifically for himself, and himself only.

"...Squalo?" the voice didn't sound too happy.

"What, chibi-boss?" the shark demanded.

"...Where are we?" Vongola asked, halfway demanding it.

"We should be at Commi Island," he replied, "This is the place where the man with the 2nd highest bounty in the East Blue so far."

"So far?" the yo-yo man asked, and the shark scowled.

"Um... Chisuka... B-boss has a bounty of," she whispered the number to the man, who's glasses nearly fell to the floor with his jaw.

"O-oh..." the sound was followed by a small shudder as Tsuna shrugged underneath the glare from the shark.

Grumbling under his breath, Squalo didn't seem to happy about the number either.

Stepping down off the, they were in a town, a neat town with a long road with houses on either side of it, looking around, villagers gasped as they saw young Vongola, whose bounty paper fell to the ground.

"WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE. VONGOLA X: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI," with a picture of a normal Tsuna with orange eyes staring at the camera, and then, the amount of money came into view, "270,000,000 beri."

Picking up the paper, the young Vongola X sighed, "Reborn's going to kill me if he saw how low the number was..."

The Villagers within earshot of him shuddered.

"I'll bite all of you herbivores," a slightly tanned, and slim man walked into the scene, two tonfas drawn in his each hand, his gray eyes narrowed as the people around him shuddered.

"H-H-Hibari-sama!"crying out of pure fear, the villagers flinched as the death glare that promised death came around the village.

Behind him was an army of mermen, "Tsunayoshi?"

Brown eyes blinked as it melted into honey, "Hello, Kyouya-san," he said, bowing lightly to his cloud guardian.

"W-w-what?" _First name basis?_

"Tsunayoshi," a curt bow of his head, and all of the villagers gasped louder, before a glare came at all of them (or at least the general direction), "I will bite all of you to death for interrupting my conversation," that achieved death silence, and Vongola laughed quietly.

"I'm glad that you're okay," he said.

"...Life would be boring without you," Hibari answered.

A laugh, slightly louder, "I wonder."

"Tsuna-nii!" two people, at the age of seven and eight, ran towards the brunet, tackling him in a large hug, almost causing the male to fall over.

"Th-thanks," stammering lightly as his cloud guardian grabbed him so that he wouldn't fall down, and he just glared at the two children.

"Tsuna-nii!" the male with the afro, and wearing a cow-print suit, cried, "Hibari, was SOOOO mean!" he sniffled, ignoring the other man, who tensed up, "He didn't give me a lollipop!"

"Oh, here Lambo," taking a lollipop out he gave it to the young boy, who happily took it, and after a small smile at the boy, he directed his attention to the one next to him, "So, how are you, I-PIN?" he asked the girl wearing the red jacket with the white undershirt.

Fretting as her eyesight looked at Hibari before falling at her black pants and shoes, blushing, "It...It was really cool..."

"That's good," a warm smile directed at the small girl, who was playing with her braid.

"Tsunayoshi," bringing his eyes up back at the male, "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"...Yeah, there is," Tsuna nodded his head.

"I shall be assisting you," it wasn't even a question, nor a statement, it was a demand as eyes narrowed at him.

"Chirp!" apparently, the yellow puff-ball of a bird on his shoulder agreed.

"Hello Hibird," nodding to the bird, he sighed, "Well then, when you're ready, I'll be at the ship, it's docked over there," pointing to the large ship up ahead.

"Wait... Hibari-sama, are you leaving?" a blue merman wearing a Hawaiian-syle shirt came up, his nose sharp and jagged.

"...It seems that that would be correct. After all, I have more important things to attend to," walking over to Sawada, "Let's go."

"Eh? Okay..." walking away, as the group waved to them, a large grin on their faces, reading: 'Thanks for taking him Vongola!'

Little did they know what would've happened when they left...

"Look guys, it's no longer called Nanimori Park! It's now Arlong Park!"

…

Firing up his flames, sending the ship (that they stole) far out and into the sky, landing into the water with a splash. The group rejoiced to no bad damages, and will survive.

"VOI! CHIBI-BOSS!" Squalo called, and ran over to the man that was currently holding onto the side of the ship for dear life, reaching out an arm.

Flying above the Varia member, and then landing safely on his feet, brunet shook his head, getting some water out, shuddering slightly, "Okay then, what's next?" he asked, ignoring Squalo, who twitched, but took deep breathes.

Sailing smoothly, Hibari answered the question. "I've heard about the Syrup Village a little over there," pointing at the general direction of the East.

"Syrup?" upon hearing something sweet and it's edible, Ken walked into the conversation.

"Yeah, have you heard of it?" Tsuna asked.

"Only the sauce, Vongola," Chisuka responded as the dog's mouth started to water at the thought of food.

"Interesting..."

"I hate crowding herbivores," the black haired man twitched as he sent death glares at the small dock they parked at.

"Okay then, I'm going to go get some supplies, bye!" jumping off the ship and landing softly on his feet, Squalo landing on the left side and Chrome landing on the right. Lambo and I-PIN followed close behind Tsuna, knowing that they were safe now. Walking into the village, they were introduced with three different pitches of yelling

"Pirates are coming! PIRATES ARE HERE!"

"That's a great welcome," Tsuna sighed.

"VOI! Did you hear that? PIRATES!" a grin that just seemed to large came upon Squalo's face as Chrome gripped her trident.

"Guys...I think we're the pirates they are talking about... For now, let's go with a low profile," nodding her head, and a grunt from the older man.

"Tsuna?" a raven-haired man, with a sword on his back ran into the scene, wearing street clothes.

"VOI! Bratling!" it felt as though the shark's grin grew larger, if it was possible, as though he just saw another prey.

"Yamamoto-san!" Chrome cried.

"Yama-nii!" Lambo and I-PIN assaulted the man in a hug as the man laughed.

"Yo, Tsuna," he grinned.

"Hello, Takeshi-san," smiling his naturally good smile, Tsuna was rewarded with a grin that he hasn't seen in a couple of years.

"So, Vongola is being called back?"

"You don't have to come if you like it here," Tsuna said, "I only got these guys out because they latched out onto me," he said.

"Don't worry, because I'll be with you! Nothing like the requiem rain, huh?" the grin never faltered, "Here, there's a great restaurant here, you wanna go?"

"Wait, let me get the others than," turning around, Tsuna rushed off.

"...Did something happen?" Yamamoto asked.

"...The ninth is dead."

The group snapped their attention back to the shark, "What?"

"He was executed."

"...When?" Yamamoto's smile was gone.

"Couple of years back, weren't you informed?" multiple shakes of heads was his answer, Squalo sighed, "To be expected, it was when you guys were spread out. The Varia ended up like you guys."

"So... When people heard Vongola, they started laughing because of..." Chrome chimed in quietly.

"Probably because we fell. From our high position as the strongest crew in the world, we fell..."

"Because of the Cradle Affair," already back, Tsuna smiled sadly at the group, behind him, Hibari Kyouya stood with Ken and Chisuka.

"Chibi-boss!" yelling in surprise, the group whipped around to the male.

"Marines," continuing as though nothing happened, "Thought that we were weakest here and came to attack, thus, we lost many lives," he gulped, "Many people died that day, and because of that, I was put into care by two people, Whitebeard and Reborn. A couple years ago, we met," a soft smile was directed at the group, "And a couple of years later, we were separated, now, we get to see each other once more."

"...Oh... so... when Collonello..."

"Yeah."

"...Where are the infants?" Hibari asked.

"Somewhere. Hopefully alive," the answer sounded as though practiced, and the emotions drained out of his face, Tsuna nodded, "Alright, let's go eat before we leave."

Unfortunately for them, they were noticed by one, which meant that everyone noticed them.

"Oh my god... They weren't lying!"

"AH! V-Vongola is here!"

"Ya-Yamamoto-kun! G-get out of there, you're going to die!"

Stunned and confused they waved the bounty poster around, "Someone! Get him!"

"W-what are you-" eyes large with surprise and a 'What the hell?' look on his face, he looked at the villagers.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, V-vongola X! If-if we want this world to be safer, we have to kill him! Die! Die! LEAVE!" The chants never really stopped as pitchforks and torches were ready to attack.

"...There's our answer," turning around briskly, "Come to the ship when you're ready and filled up," he ordered, "I... I'll be at the ship, I guess," shrugging lightly, but was stopped as three kids stood in front of him.

"We...We, the Usopp Pirates will protect this Village! Just like what Captain did!" the one with glasses yelled.

"F-For our boss!" the green haired man nodded.

"Y-Yeah!" the last one called out.

"You guys! Get over here! He'll kill you!" the villagers screamed, but the kids held their ground.

Blinking once Tsuna sighed, and the atmosphere's temperature dropped, "Move," he said coolly, his eyes flashing orange.

"N-NO!"

"I'm leaving," Tsuna said simply and began to move around the group.

"T-The Marines will be here soon... and... And they'll kill you!"

"What?" Yamamoto asked and Squalo gulped, _Oh god. We have to get Chibi-BOSS out of here before-_

"Yeah, the marines are coming for a look-over," one of them muttered.

"Halt!" a marine leader stepped forward, "You...Vongola!" the majority of them began shaking, "At the highest bounty in the East Blue... Be careful! He's a supernova!"

"That's right, your bounty is over a million..." Chisuka nodded.

"VOI! Let's kill all of them!" a bloodthirsty grin on his face, Squalo drew his sword, "I'm not letting the chibi-boss get all the good ones this time!"

"What's a supernova?" Yamamoto asked, completely confused at everything.

"VOI! You don't know what it is?" ignoring the villagers' desperate cries for the young teen to come over to them, where it's safe (Tsuna: There is no place in this world that's safe).

"It's when someone's bounty is over a million," Hibari said, stepping up, "I'll bite all you crowding herbivores to death," he growled, "I hate crowding herbivores," snarling, his tonfas came out in his arms, his aura dangerously rising.

"Move, and we won't kill you," a glare from Ken, but it didn't look too promising.

"B-b-by the name of justice... W-We'll kill you!" the leader screamed, "ATTA-!"

Sadly for him, and to the disappointment of Hibari, Squalo, and Ken, and to the nightmares of the villagers, Tsuna stepped up, already in his hyper-dying will state, glaring at the males, all of them dropped, "Let's go," sighing, the group followed him out.

"Well, there goes the idea of stocking up," the boss sighed, stepping over an unconscious body.

"Stupid herbivores," Hibari muttered under his breath, following the sky guardian close behind.

"Ah hahaha..." laughing nervously with his hand scatching the back of his head, he bowed to the people, "Thanks for your hospitality but my boss is calling me," walking calmly off.

"STOP!" the group continued going, until the figure came in front of them, skinny arms spread out.

"Lady Kaya!" the villagers screamed.

"Move, herbivore," a dark growl came out of Hibari directed to the pale, blonde girl in the yellow sundress.

"I will not allow you to kill anyone!" she screamed.

Without another word, Vongola X walked right past her, ignoring her existence completely, "We're leaving," he said to his crew, who, after a small glare, reluctantly followed.

"W...What?" Kaya twitched, "How... You dare to ignore me... Takeshi!" stopping the man, "How... How can you betray us like this?" she asked, "Right after Usopp leaves... Weren't you my friend?" he looked at her nervously but sighed.

"Yeah, well, Tsuna's my life," and without another word, nor a smile, Yamamoto ran up to his boss, breaking out with a grin as he talked to the man.

Calmly walking over to the ship, the marine captain contacting the government, about this mysterious 'Vongola X' and what ever happens.

The rumors about them were lies...

Meanwhile, on the ship...

"...Do you regret it, Takeshi-san?" Tsuna asked the black-haired samurai, who shook his head.

"I don't regret anything I did for you."


	2. Great Honk!

X-over AU.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is left to pick up the pieces and make sure that the Vongola rises once more.  
EVERYONE IS TWO YEARS OLDER! (Tsuna is 17, do the math)

Warning: cursing, fighting, blood/gore, hinted allTsuna, slight crack, angst, bad jokes, Xanxus, alcohol drinking, smoking, SPOILER-ALERT ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, any of its characters, and any of the songs.

-x-

"So... How do I look?" at Logue town, the group went out for a small errand, the group traveling together, but Hibari and Tsuna stayed at the ports, awaiting the group to return and they all could go and sail off to the Grand Line.

Currently, the group (Yamamoto, Ken, Chisuka, and Squalo, the other group is Chrome, Lambo, and I-PIN) was checking out some clothes.

"...I think that this might look nice on him..." Squalo muttered to himself, ignoring Yamamoto.

" 'Him'?" Chisuka asked, curious.

"Hmm? Yeah, chibi-boss has been wearing the same thing for a couple of days now..." the shark muttered to himself, "It's not healthy to be in the same clothes forever. So, I'm going to update his wardrobe."

"No need," Yamamoto smirked, "I already got it all done," lifting up a bag.

"VOI!" the silver-haired swordsman snarled at the male as the group left the shop and on to the next ones.

"Ah... Are you guys done?" Chrome walked over to the group, who nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so," Yamamoto grinned, "Let's go. We can't keep Tsuna waiting forever," immediately, everyone around him stared at them.

"Wait... you know where Sawada Tsunayoshi is?" a group of marines surrounded them.

"...Um... Whoops?" laughing nervously as Squalo drew his sword.

"VOI! Get out of our way!" he snarled.

"Tell us where Sawada Tsunayoshi is and we'll let you go," they responded.

"Takeshi-san! Squalo! Ken! Chisuka! Chrome! Lambo! I-PIN!" flying into the group, Tsuna gave them a one-over, "We gotta go, marines are swarming us!"

"VOI!" Squalo screamed, "Let's just kill them all!" licking his lips, he grinned, eager for blood-spill.

"BANG!" a gun fired at them, and Tsuna easily burned it down.

"Squalo, make a route and get out of here! I got the back!" happy to have permission to kill, Squalo went on a crazy rampage, destroying and killing ever single one of them.

"Wait! Boss!"

"Tsuna!"

Turning to Chrome and Yamamoto, who refused to leave his side, he smiled kindly at them, "Raise the anchor, I'll be there in a couple of," a smile on his face, the pair, after a hesitant look, nodded and ran off.

"Hurry up, Tsuna..." more serious, Yamamoto nodded at the male and ran off.

Turning back at the large group, he glared at all of them, "Leave," and then, just like before, they dropped.

Smirking lightly, he continued to run, when the person stood in front of him.

With dark black sunglasses shinning brightly like the sun, his half-bald head was met with a bright green hair sticking off the other side of his head, he grinned broadly, "TSU-CHAN! I missed you!" he cried happily as he skipped over to the male.

"Lusarria-san!" blinking, Tsuna was out of hyper dying-will mode, and narrowed his eyes, "Care to explain?" he asked, pointing at the man's jacket that said, 'Shichibukai'.

"Hmm? Of course, darling," walking closer to the male, he bent over and whispered a couple of things into his ears.

"...Fine," the sigh escaped the brunet's lips as it curved into a small smile, "Later. Oh yeah, don't die yet, Xanxus wouldn't approve."

"Of course. Ta-ta~"

Shaking his head slightly Tsuna kept on running.

And then, at the ship, he walked in, only to see everyone working hard, except for a new face that he hasn't seen in awhile...

"Shishishi... I'm glad to see you again, Tsuna-chan," a blonde male, with a tiara on his head, grinned happily, "It's nice to see that my princess still has a virginity."

"What?"

"Shishishi... Nothing."

"..." Tsuna sighed, "So, I guess you'll be coming with us?"

Entering the Grand Line, the male nodded, "Of course, chibi-boss!" he said.

"Well then, welcome on board Bel."

"Anything for the princess, shishishi..."

Sighing, Tsuna shook his head, muttering darkly, "I hope I'm not going to regret this..."

He regretted it.

In just a small span of two minuets, Sawada Tsunayoshi found himself staring at the new mess the group, Squalo, Ken, and Bel were in a heated battle, Hibari joining soon later, claiming that he will 'bite all of the crowding and loud herbivores', Yamamoto trying to break up the fight, I-PIN trying to get a provoked and provoking Lambo to shut up.

Vongola Decimo sighed as he dodged another dagger that was from Bel to Squalo, who knocked it away.

Sighing, Tsuna was rubbing his temples, _Why me?_

As though missing the mountain and going straight through the calm sea, the group seemed unaffected by all the sea kings coming at them.

"Whoever kills the least amount of sea kings will be the winners slave for a week," Tsuna said, "Not counting Chrome, Lambo or I-PIN," he said.

"...What about you?" Hibari asked almost hoping for the prize already.

"I... will not be participating," Tsuna said at last, and then smiled lightly, "Because I would win."

A dark aura went around, "Psh! I will so win!" Ken screamed, already taking out the monster, "That's right! Suck on that bitches!"

"VOI! NO PAPERWORK!" screaming Squalo ran around, slicing up another sea monster.

"For crowding around like herbivores, I will bite you to death," Hibari snarled, KO'ing one.

"Ah haha!" the cheerful laugh came from the swordsman, "This so much fun! It's like making sushi all over again!" he grinned.

Poisonous needles flew out of a yo-yo, followed by a sigh from the owner, who was wearing a white beanie, Chisuka barely blinked as another sea monster dropped dead into the sea.

"Shishishi... one large bed..." a blood-lust grin found its way on Bel's face, "And lots and lots of dead bodies..."

By the time they left the sea, the water was mainly black and red, like their ship, and about the contest...

"There's no evidence that you guys killed that many sea kings," apparently. Tsuna had already planned all of this, "Meaning, that all of you guys didn't kill any," he sighed.

The group twitched, "You don't mean..."

A sigh, followed by a 'I-won' smile, (when they saw this, they were scarred for life) came upon Vongola X's face, "That's right."

"No way..."

"None of you guys won," he said happily.

"Dammit!" they all cursed. Be it in their head or aloud, they were cursing, Yamamoto's smile twitched but still laughed.

But, with a small laugh and a warm smile, the leader of the group turned to them, from his spot at standing tall and proud in front of the bowsprit, letting the group look at him to look foreword, "Well then, Welcome to the Grand Line. Or at least the Paradise part," he grinned.

"VOI! CHIBI-BOSS!" this wasn't good. Not good at all. After all, his promise, his one and only promise, was bending.

In the middle of a storm, the stupid boat broke, sending everyone off in different directions, but most were kept together, sailing far and deep through the water. Whoever designed and then built this ship, Squalo will have his/her head.

"TSUNA!" coughing up water, Yamamoto and Squalo were lost together on an island, a small island where they were met with some people.

The first man was muscular, and was smoking, with blonde hair and large goggles on the top of his head, he wore a blue jacket with red flames at the ends of it, "Huh? I'm not Tsuna," he said.

"Jyudaime?" a silver-haired male jumped to the scene.

"Gokudera!" the other man, with long, curly, black hair, a top hat on his head, the yellow pigeon (with a red tie) on his shoulder, the man himself blinked.

"Hey cool! The bird just talked!" Yamamoto laughed happily, although he was still worrying deeply about his best friend.

"Where's the tenth, you bastards!" taking out some dynamites, the silver-haired male wasn't too happy about all of this.

"VOI! If we knew, we wouldn't be looking for him!" Squalo snapped back.

"Maa, maa, if yelling could help us find Tsuna, we would've already found him," he said casually, and then turned to the other males, "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, this is Squalo."

"Uh..." the blonde blinked, "I'm Paulie," he pointed at the black-head next to him, "And that's Lucci," he said, slightly dumbfounded.

"And I'm Kaku!" a square-ish, long-nosed male, wearing a white cap that said, 'GALLEY-LA' on it, with an orange jacket and blue sleeves, collar up to his nose, he was grinning happily, "Nice to meet you!"

"Ditto!" Vongola's rain guardian grinned back, happy that someone showed some sort of warmness for first meetings.

"Kaku," the pigeon chirped, "Why are you here?"

"Hmm? What kind of question is that, Lucci?" the male demanded and huffed, "Well, Iceburg-san told be to get you guys," he said, and then looked at Yamamoto and Squalo, "I'll be helping you guys, I guess."

"Hmm? Really, okay then, later!" Paulie and Lucci turned off, leaving the four behind.

"...You don't work here, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked the bombast.

"I only follow the tenth," he snarled back, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Okay, okay," putting his hands up in defeat, he turned to Kaku, "So, could you tell us a little about this place?"

"Well, you're currently at Dock One, and you're also in Water 7," he grinned.

"What?" a bit more quiet now, and a lot less pissed, Squalo sounded stupid. (Squalo: VOI! I HEARD THAT!)

"...Are you guys looking for anyone? I think that there are new people coming in everyday, I think you might know someone," the long-nosed male grinned.

"Really? I guess we'll take a look around," walking around, the trio followed the man into the city.

"Sorry, but this is as far as I can take you, I have to work," a sad smile on his face, the capped male bowed politely to them, "Have a safe trip. I hope you find whoever you need to."

"I hope so too..."

-A couple of weeks later...-

Tsuna groaned as he sat up, why was he surrounded by so many people? And the sun was so bright... was it morning?

"TSUNA!" wait a minute, that loud, obnoxious-like voice...

"Luffy?" immediately being grabbed by the male, he smiled kindly, and then stared at his bandages, "What happened?"

"You were a lightning rod, so you got struck by lightning, V-vongola X," Zoro, slightly trembling, told him.

"Is that so?" standing up, despite the gasps of those around him.

"V-Vongola Decimo?" the people around were darkly tanned, with strange tattoos on them, gasped.

"Yes?"

"H-How are they?" one asked, hesitant about everything.

Another male came into sight, with long black hair he bowed to him, "As the Sharions leader, I... I have learned much about you, Vongola, so... Please... Will you be our allies?" he asked.

"...When I'm nearby and you are in need of us," tired honey eyes stared at him, gleaming in the sunlight, "Vongola would be happy to assist you."

"KYA! It's the VONGOLA!" it almost seemed as though every single person that was born here had a pair of small white wings on their back.

"...Vongola, if I may," nodding his head, the elderly man continued, "What happened?"

"...We died," face now emotionless, the young boss didn't hold back, "Vongola fell apart. And I'm just here trying to rebuild it," he ended with a smile and a short sigh.

The people gave each other a glance, "Then, we have something we want to show you," waving his hand at the general direction, the people came in, rolling in a large bit of ice.

However, within the ice, was a person, a black haired man with multiple scars on his face, eyes widening slightly, Vongola X stood up, and grabbed his gloves, "Xanxus..." he whispered.

"Do you know him?" Luffy asked.

"...He's the Varia leader," Tsuna answered, "So this was why we couldn't find him, and he didn't contact us..."

"V-Vongola?" Zoro was curious, and at the same time, he wondered the relationship between Vongola and all these people...and Luffy.

"And this is Nono-san's work," eyes overflowed with grief as he took a deep breath.

"We're sorry, but we can't get the ice to melt," they sighed sadly.

"Don't worry," he said kindly, "That was to be expected, this kind of ice can only be destroyed in one way," blinking once, Tsuna's eyes were bright orange, a flame on his head and on his hands, his gloves glowed as the Vongola ring showed proudly on his middle and pinky.

"Huh?"

"Systems: check," putting one arm behind him and one in front Tsuna sighed, "It's been a while since I've done this..."

The group was at awe as the next part came in a flash, a burst of orange light came out of the left hand, emitting a warm, welcoming fire that didn't harm them, and the ice was immediately gone.

"The fuck?" staggering to stand up, Xanxus rubbed his head with his palm and looked up, "Oi, brat, what the hell happened?"

"...One things for sure," Tsuna said, taking his gloves off and into his pockets, "This isn't heaven. If it was," he smiled at the older male in front of them, "You wouldn't be here."

"So, Luffy, I have a request," the Straw-Hats slowed down slightly as Tsuna and Xanxus walked over to them, "Other than 'become the next pirate king'..." the group stopped cold now, staring at the brunet, "We need a ride back down, do you mind?" he asked.

"Course not!" Luffy grinned, "Oh yeah. That's Sanji!" he pointed at the blonde male wearing a tuxedo, "He's our cook, it's awesome because he gives me food!" then, he pointed at the orange-haired woman, "That's Nami, the best navigator ever!"

"Nice to meet you," bowing his head slightly, a warm smile onto his face, the other two nodded their heads.

_Why's Zoro so freaked out about him? _Nami wondered, "And that's Chopper," pointing at the small brown reindeer, "Our doctor and that's Usopp!" pointing at the long nosed male, he grinned happily.

"Pleasure to meet you," Tsuna said, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna, Tenth Generation of the mafia Familiga Vongola."

"I'm Xanxus, leader of Varia, number one assassin group in Vongola," the gruff voice of Xanxus followed by the man moving a long strand of his hair out of his face.

Now on the ship, the group smoothly sailed over the white clouds, where Xanxus stopped cold in front of a black haired woman.

"N-Nico Robin," he gulped, and reached out for his guns, but was stopped by a small hand.

"No," Tsuna shook his head, and for a hesitated moment, the grips loosened and let the black guns at their spot.

"WOAH! Nice guns!" Usopp called as he looked at them with a happy smile, "May I take a look?"

"...Why not. Don't lost it, or else I'll kill you," Xanxus said, and took a single gun out.

"Huh? There's no ammo?" the long-nosed male asked, confused.

A short laugh came out of Tsuna, "You need a dying-will to power this guy up," he said, taking the gun, charging it with a will, and pulled loose on the trigger, a small orange flame flew out like a bullet hitting and burning a target at sight, contaminating the white cloud orange. Distracted completely until a voice brought them back.

"Wait... Didn't she say that we would fall?" the group was stunned silent before they fell over, and apparently, Vongola X and Varia Leader missed the conversation, falling down with the ship.

Their screams pierced the sky and air, as an octopus came and latched out onto them, gently letting them float down.

"No... not creepy at all," Tsuna said, breathlessly, and scared shitless.

And then, they heard it.

A sound, a exquisite ringing sound vibrating it's way, slowly becoming invisible as the Straw-Hats and their guests floated down to the Blue Sea.

"...How confusing," Xanxus growled, and Tsuna just laughed as they crashed into the sea.

Sailing smoothly, they ended up on a small island, "Alright then. We'll make it from here, have a safe trip!" Tsuna said happily as he eagerly put his small raft for two on the ocean.

Just a couple moments ago, the Straw-Hats were challenged to a Davy Back Fight, the members demanded for Vongola, but alas, Vongola wasn't apart of the Straw-Hats, therefore invalid.

"...You're not participating?" they asked and when Tsuna nodded, the group whooped in cheers, leaving the other two crew slightly confused.

"Okay..." backing away from the group...

And of course, the Straw-Hats won, and then, they encountered them.

It was when the man was finished packing, the met the first male, a tall one with black hair, small puff-balls on the side of his head, and a sleeping mask resting on the top of his head, just froze the ocean, and the sea king that attempted to attack them, freezing the entire place for the lone man to travel. But then again, Tsuna didn't care about that one.

No, it was the man next to him that came later, happily chomping on a marshmallow, the white haired male smirked at him, "Hello, Tsunayoshi."

"...You..." growling in the back of his throat, his dying-will flame showed brightly as he was activated into Hyper Dying-Will mode, "Byakuran," he snarled.

"I'm glad you missed me too," the older male pouted, and then laughed.

"Byakuran?" Xanxus seemed confused, "You don't mean..."

"Yeah. Millefore's boss," the other male stiffened, as the Straw-Hats had already started a fight with the other.

"Aokiji!" Byakuran sang, "No need to kill, these babies are interesting," he giggled.

Completely ignoring the white-haired one, he stepped up.

"A shichibukai," Tsuna scowled, "From that incident, huh?"

The group was stunned, "WHAT?" more shouting was going on, but Tsuna was already attacking.

Blasting the man away from the home, orange fire clashed with the male's white hair, "Oh my, such a temper."

"Shut the fuck up!" Xanxus roared, pulling loose on his triggers.

"I don't care if you help out the entire world," Tsuna said from his spot in the sky, "I don't care about how many civilians you saved and how many good deeds you've done," he was talking slowly, but also projecting his voice for it to be heard all over, "But it's when you attack or harm my family... That's when you've crossed the line and I'll kill you!"

"My, strong words for you, the one that fell miserably, so pitiful," the male giggled as he noticed the others fighting, "Looks like I'll use that," Byakuran laughed as he called upon a large beast, "Come... My white DRAGON!" he called loudly.

Cursing, Tsuna rushed over to the target, Usopp and Robin, and stood there, bleeding as he held position, "Tsuna!" he heard someone call, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"You see Vongola," Byakuran said, biting another marshmallow from nowhere, "I know your weaknesses, and I know about it," he giggled. Tsuna's glare evaporated into surprise and a glimpse of fear, "That's right, and I can tell the government anytime I want to."

"W-what?"

"Brat! What are you doing!" blasting away a layer of ice, Tsuna shook his head and took a deep breath before glaring once more.

"Luffy! Get out of here!" Vongola X screamed at the others, who were in a battle with the Aokiji, a frozen Robin, Usopp, and Chopper already running to the ship, Luffy underneath the foot of the tall male.

"I'm fighting him!" Straw-Hat yelled back.

The other three sprinted off.

"Luffy, get out of here... Please," the brunet said, eyes never leaving his opponent.

"No!"

"Ice saber!" throwing a iced sword at young Vongola, but shot down by Varia leader.

Landing on his feet, the Jyuudaime sighed, pulling up his arms into a position, "X system..." a large amount of negative energy escaped his right hand, also known as the hand behind him, meaning that the positive hand, the left hand, was in front, slowly building up the energy, "X-BURNER!" he screamed, sending the amount of energy straight at Byakuran.

"My, my, white applause!" he yelled, clapping his hands as the energy was lowered, but what he wasn't expecting was that Xanxus would be directly above him, and go trigger happy.

"Bocciolo di Fiamma!" the black-haired male screamed, rotating in a circle as blasts of orange energy came out of his guns. Hopping onto one foot, he immediately charged for the next moment, "Martello di Fiamma," he muttered, _My best attack so far..._

"Ice time."

And all of a sudden, Vongola X turned around, seeing that Luffy was frozen, he cursed, "LUFFY!" he screamed, but after sensing that someone was near him, he reflexively moved out of the way, surprised that he was still scratched.

"Let's go, Byakuran," Aokiji said, walking away, "Good day, Vongola."

All that greeted him was silence as Vongola X limped over and leaned down to Luffy, and summoned up some flames, at a small amount and at a small heated amount, he lightly melted the male, "You can't die... I promised him that you wouldn't die... Don't make me a liar..." slowly losing consciousness as Xanxus walked over to him.

"You have a lot to expl-" cut off as a loud gun-shot was fired going straight through the brunet, but he stopped it there, daring it to continue and try to attack Luffy, "Brat!" turning over with his guns drawn, eyes trying to find the culprit.

And it almost seemed as if that person was invisible, or was already gone.

"LUFFY!" two figures from the other direction, "Thank god we were in time," Zoro sighed, and stiffened when he saw Tsuna, who was no longer in hyper dying-will form, stared at them.

"Take him and go, and when he's awakened, tell him that I thank him," a soft smile directed at the trio, he nodded, "And then tell the Pirate King that I cannot wait until our paths cross once more. Let's go, Xanxus."  
And with that, the pair parted from the other three without another word.

By the time they reached the shore, Tsuna collapsed, letting the scarred male catch him and sigh, "Stupid brat, you should overwork yourself," he growled as he cradled the boy into his arms and onto their raft, sailing softly with the waves and sunlight.

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up from his small coma, blinking his bright honey eyes, he casually looked around the pure white room with two chairs at the side. An IV on his wrist he took deep breaths, no he was still damaged.

"One broken rib, your lungs were nicked," walking in, a black-haired scarred male opened his burning red eyes to the male, "And a lot of burns," he smirked on his face.

"...Are you okay?" the ever-so-caring brunet asked kindly and the older male rolled his eyes.

"Of course, some idiot kept getting hit, so it was impossible for me to," he scoffed, the smaller one let a giggle escape him mouth before it evaporated into a smile.

"Go to sleep, you're be discharged in a couple of weeks."

"How long was I asleep?" Tsuna asked at last.

"...A couple of days," Xanxus replied, "You lost a lot of blood."

Slightly satisfied with the answer, Vongola X didn't press it, he leaned back into his pillow as sleep engulfed him, letting him sleep soundly and halfway perfectly.

"Trains, huh?" putting on a new white blouse, a black jacket with the Vongola crest following, fixing his black shoes so that they fit properly, he fixed the black tie as the honey brown eyes blinked, slightly interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, apparently this guy made it, connecting three cities, this one, Ennies Lobby, and Water 7," the male next to him, also changing into similar clothes, just larger.

"Ennies Lobby?" the tone was sharper, but only slightly.

"Yeah, a marine base," Xanxus smirked, "Want to?"

"...Later, when I have gathered everyone," the male responded, "I...I'm scared of what might have happened to them..."

A irritated growl interrupted him, "Don't be, if those scums could die from something like this, they would already be," he growled, and then noticed that the younger male still didn't seemed convinced. Sighing, he patted the boy's head, "Hey, they're family, they love you, so they won't die until you tell them to," he said.

A sniff came out of the other male, "A-alright," turning back around, he smiled softly, "Yeah, you're right."

"There," Tsuna walked past him, walking out the door, and it was fortunate of Xanxus, who was blushing very lightly, "It wasn't that hard," he muttered to himself, making on last look in the mirror before walking out.

"Hmm? Oh, let's go eat at that cafe!" Tsuna cried happily, walking over to the place, where he ran into a large male, "Ah! S-sorry about that!" he cried out, bowing his head, the larger male, with black hair, almost like horns, blinked at him.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Xanxus growled from behind.

"Hmm? Great timing, TSU-CHAN!" a single crop of green hair covering up his face, while the rest was in a buzz-cut, a male wearing a tuxedo, although it was a fur coat instead of the average jacket, a chain with the Varia Sun guardian ring on it, "Xanxus-chan is with you too! That makes it all the more better!"

"Lussarria-san?" blinking once, the brunet of Vongola smiled, "It's good to see that you're still in one piece," he said.

"It's a shame," Xanxus replied.

"Aw... Xanxus-chan missed me," he giggled.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY SCUM?" he screamed, twitching.

"Ah... Xanxus, you're too loud," Tsuna whispered, scolding the older male, who huffed and looked away, pouting slightly.

"V-V-Vongola?" frozen dead to his spot, Vongola X turned over to the male he ran into before, "You're Vongola X?" he asked. Nodding slowly, the male's eyes began to sparkle, "I... I'm Blueno, I'll be working under you for now," he said, bowing his head.

"What?"

"Blueno! Lussarria!" a rectangle nosed-male wearing a black cap, shoes, pants, and t-shirt, ran into the scene, following him was four men and a woman. The first male was wearing a fur coat, and had long, black, curly hair, in a white blouse, and black pants as he slowly followed behind with long strides, a white pigeon fatefully following.

"Kaku-chan!" Lussarria beamed happily, "All of you youngsters! Come over here! This cutie," he pointed at Tsuna, "Is Vongola X! Sawada Tsunayoshi! Treat him with respect, mkay~? He is your _boss~_" he winked at the group.

"Wait... boss?" Tsuna didn't sound too happy when he heard this.

"And the grumpy one," he pointed at Xanxus, "He's Xanxus, he's a shy one~!" he winked once more.

"What?"

Now, maybe it was because he spent so much time with his boss, the happy sun guardian just continued turning to the pair, "I found these guys being horribly used by the government as weapons..." he whispered to the brunet who nodded.

"Figures," Xanxus snorted.

"He's Lucci," pointing at the curly, black haired male who nodded.

"Ex-member of CP9, Rob Lucci," he bowed his head, the white pigeon cooed from his shoulder, a black tie on him as well, "And this is Hattori."

"Cloud," Tsuna and Xanxus said at the same time, surprising the newly introduced one (as if he'll show it).

"Kaku..." the Varia member continued, all a bit too happy.

"Hiya! I'm Kaku!" the long-nosed male grinned up happily, "Ex-member of CP9, I have the best swordsmanship in all of what's left of CP9!" he said happily.

"Sun," the two said once more.

Then, another long-haired male, tied back with multiple red hair-tiers, almost in a small ball shape, with a mustache, long like two whiskers, stepped up, mumbling under his breath about looking 'unpleasant', "Wolf-zoan, Jyabura," he said, bowing his head lightly, he, like the others, was wearing black pants tied with a white sash, and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt exposed his chest and arms.

"Thunder."

"YOYOI! HELLO SAWADA-SAN! I AM KUMADORI!" a pink-haired male with long, crazy hair said, he himself paler than snow, he looked as though he was wearing black lipstick. Wearing a black t-shirt, his red overalls shinning brightly as though freshly clean.

"...Sun?"

"No, he seems like the lightning," Xanxus countered.

"...Okay..."

"Kalifa," the blonde woman said, bowing her head and pushing her glasses up, and then stared at Xanxus, "That's sexual harassment," she said, making Xanxus twitch.

"W-what the hell?" _This is not my day, _the scarred male thought to himself.

A hand on his arm stopped him completely, staring at the small hand, with the smiling face following, a quick intake of air, he calmed down, "Rain?"

"Hell no," Varia X snarled back.

A laugh and a smile from Tsuna calmed him down, slightly, "And you are?" he turned to the large, and round, the male was wearing a pair of black shorts and a black and white stripped shirt.

"I'm Fukurou, chapapa!" he cried out, the male was slightly strange, a zipper on one side of his mouth, his lips were able to zip. What a literal way of 'zipping your mouth shut'.

A large, warm smile on Tsuna's face as he bowed as well, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, please call me Tsuna," looking at the group, his eyes softened further, "I hope we can get along together later in the future," he said.

A grunt was all that came out of Xanxus, until later, "Xanxus. Make sure that you scums know where you stand," he growled.

Sighing lightly, Tsuna shook his head, "He's always like that, please don't take it too personally," he said, "Well then, why not some coffee and cake?" he asked.

-Within the next 10 min...

"JYUUDAIME!" maybe it was a bad idea to eat outside the cafe, well, if that didn't happen, he wouldn't have seen the massive amount of people coming at him...

Or not.

…

"Oh... so you're our allies..." a laugh from Yamamoto, Tsuna massaged his temples as what just happened came rushing at him.

First, the encounter with Byakuran, the very thought made the male curl up his fists, ready to track down the male and _kill _him. Secondly, he ended up in the hospital. Man, he hates it there, there was a reason why he had Ryohei around, but of course, that brings him to the current point.

He and Xanxus finally found their guardians and other allies... more like they had found them, oh well. And one of them (coughLussariacough) went ahead and brought in military dogs that were thrown out.

"VOI! If you want to be accepted! Then fight me!"

Of course, Tsunayoshi was always happy when he had new family members, after all, he treasured each and ever one of them with an immense attention, he absolutely loves his family. He would do anything for them.

"Even die?" the voice, the sickeningly familiar voice of that marshmallow-eating monster, was enough for him to snap around, already in hyper-dying-will mode, alerting everyone, automatically rushing for their weapons or immediately getting on guard.

"Von... Vongola?" instead, it was the very surprised, blonde mechanic for Vongola, in the green jumpsuit he always wore, "S-Sorry," he looked scarred as the lollipop was now on the ground.

Calming down, Vongola X shook his head, "Don't be, I'm sorry... I... No matter, what's up?" he asked, smiling.

"Ah... the ship is finished."

Eye brightening up quickly as the flames disappeared from his forehead, his honey brown eyes looked at the group behind him happily, like a child who discovered the fact that he could get any toy of his choice, "Let's go!" he said happily, already walking off with the mechanic.

"Ah... yes sir!" as quick as the words left their mouths, the older members of the group was already up and moving.

A gray-haired male, with it kept short and stubby, with a great body, looked at them, "You guys coming?" he asked the CP9, this was the sun guardian of Vongola, "Yosh... Let's race there... EXTREAMELY!" running off, by himself.

Apparently, the entire Vongola takes it upon themselves to where formal, black and white clothing, is not, tuxedos.

And, like all Vongola members, outside advisers, guardians, retired members, ect., they all wear the symbol of Vongola. The crest that they would respect, or fear, and love.

Vongola... Is an interesting one. Especially the one male that turned the world upside down, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-x-

"HOLY SHIT!" crashing landing, Roronoa Zoro's heart stopped as a familiar (too familiar) mess of brown hair and a capped male (with the Vongola crest on it) and that square-ish long-nosed male.

"Kaku..." young Vongola X, wearing his usual clothes, groaned as he picked the motorbike up.

"Yes, boss?" Kaku muttered, a faint smile on his face.

"If I ever ask you to drive my motorbike ever again... It's not me," the male said.

"W-what? It wasn't that bad..."

"Only to you," shaking his head he looked up at the large mess he made of the so-called, ceiling, "Damn..." putting his headphones, the one with black fur and red with black '27' on it, up to his ears, "Spanner, Spanner... X to HB, do you copy?"

"_Copy and pasted, Vongola. What happened?_"

"Kaku crashed it, do you know where we are?" the large, black motorbike with the orange flames became a ring on his pinky on his left hand.

"..._Groove 1, your exact coordinates are the human auction house,_" the cool voice responded, "_...It's a slave trade house."_

"...X out," putting down his headphones, a harsh glare escaped his eyes as he glanced around the room.

"TSUNA!" most people stared out in shock as the straw-hat ran to him, "It's been forever, what's up?" he asked and then saw Kaku, "YOU!" getting ready to attack, Zoro was already there.

"...This isn't a very good position to fight, hmm, Roronoa?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Why are you here?" rather than a question, it came out harsh and similar like an demand.

"Simple, my boss told me too," the long nosed male grinned at Tsuna, who just smiled back.

"Wait... you mean... Vongola was working with the government?" Luffy asked.

Vongola X twitched, "Don't compare us to low-ranking scums like them," he harshly said and sighed, "What's up?"

"Ah! Camie-chan!" turning his attention over to the mermaid in the front.

"Hmm? You know here?" Tsuna asked, earning a nod from Luffy, "Okay then," putting his headphones up, "Assistance required, hold out for defense, my guardians and news come with me, and double X and his guardians and everyone else stays with HB... Blueno, Kumadori, and Fukurou, stay behind," he said swiftly, putting his gloves on, "Looks like you'll be able to get your wish faster, Kaku. I hate these kinds of places with these kinds of people."


End file.
